One of Amy's More Selfish Moments
by allonsy-doctor
Summary: Martha Smith shows up at the TARDIS doors, and asks for the Doctor. So Amy decides to try to get the Doctor to ditch her. But someone more sinister is behind Amy's dark thoughts towards Martha, but what is it? 11/A, M/M ON HATIUS DUE TO LACK OF IDEAS
1. She Shows Up at the Door

**Hullo! Sorry for my few month haitus! But now I'm back... And I deleted a few stuffs, but now I'm adding new stuff. This is set somewhere before Rory joined the Doctor Crew, I don't nessarily know when. This is suprisingly not a one-shot, and it's going to be pretty long. Soo, enjoy!**

1. She Shows Up at the Door

There was a knock at the door, which was rather unusual in the TARDIS. Amy Pond had learned from her travels with the Doctor that people usually just walked by the TARDIS like it wasn't even there. So who could possibly be at the door? Ravinous, evil alien images flipped through her head, but killer aliens don't usually knock. Taking a deep breath, Amy approached the door and pressed it open.

Standing there was a young girl, she couldn't be much older than twenty-five, with dark skin and frizzy black hair. Her smile creased slowly downwards, like Amy was not the person she had expected to open the door. "Hullo," she greeted, in an unmistakeable British accent. "Is this the TARDIS?"

Amy had no idea what to say. So, she stammered, "W-who's asking?"

The young woman smiled slightly a bit more. "Martha Smith," she said. "I used to travel with the Doctor. You're his new companion now, I'm guessing? Whatever happened to a certain Donna Noble? Has he ever told you about her? Or Rose Tyler? Or Jack Harkness? Or Mickey Smith? Or me? When I traveled with him, I was still Martha Jones." That name clicked. The Doctor had mentioned Martha on many occasions, accompanied by the fact that she had fancied him. Amy's eye caught on the wedding band on Martha's finger, but suspicion still rose in her. Martha could be divorced or something, and wanting to go after the Doctor. And Amy had decided a little while before that she wanted the Doctor, and she wanted him to love her. With the sudden appearance of an old friend would throw off her only chance with him.

"Umm... Yeah... He's mentioned you," Amy tried.

Martha's smile gain aptitude. "That's great!" she grinned. "At least he didn't leave me behind and forget about me. Who are you?"

"A-amelia Pond," she said. "Call me Amy. I like it better."

"Hullo, Amy. It's nice to meet you!" Martha's eyes wandered past Amy's face, obviously searched for the Doctor somewhere concealed in the TARDIS. She seemed to know the obvious places where the Doctor wandered about. Amy then began to wonder just how many other companions he had had before her. That was a question to ask for another time. The Doctor could appear at any moment, and Amy didn't want him thinking about bringing Martha along. Amy would have usually been estatic to have another companion to talk to, someone who knew the knowledge of Earth, so she wouldn't feel so stupid when she didn't know what he was talking about and he gave her that look like _you really don't know what I'm talking about?_On numerous occasions, Amy had considered asking the Doctor to return to Leadworth for Rory, her boyfr- fiance. She had to remember to call him her fiance. After all, they were getting married in the morning. But Martha is an obvious love connection for the Doctor, and that was the last thing Amy wanted.

_That's awful selfish, _Amy's inner mind criticized_. Wanting the Doctor all to yourself is sort of, well, selfish_.

Amy shook her thoughts off. She looked back up just in time to hear Martha Smith ask, "Is the Doctor around and not busy enough to, um, chat with his old companion?"

Amy swallowed hard. "Oh, yeah, hold please," and she hurriedly shut the door roughly in Martha's face, and ran to where she knew the Doctor was lingering. He was deep underneath the TARDIS, so he had been unable to hear their conversation above. An evil plan quickly formed in her mind, and she raced down the steps decending to the place where the Doctor would be. She was incredibly relieved when he saw him there.

"Doctor! Doctor!" she cried, trying her best to put on a panicked face and fake tears in her eyelids.

The Time Lord popped up from underneath tubing and wiring. "Hunh?" he inquired, then saw her face and literally flew from his mess and to her side.

"It's-it's..." Amy let out a fake sob. "There's a creature out there! It's huge and evil, and it said it wanted to kill you!"

The Doctor's expression changed to confused.

"It's gigantic, and I'm pretty sure it's worse than the Daleks, the Eyeball Thingies, and all that other stuff!"

The Doctor considered it. "I can think of very- well, nothing that's worse than the Daleks..."

"But it wants to destory us!" Amy cried. "You need to get the TARDIS into the Time Vortex thingy before it crushes the Space around us!"

"Uhh..." the Doctor showed sympathy because he was a sucker for girls/women crying. Amy knew this well from numerous occasions, especially the one on Starship UK when they pushed themselves into all that business. "Let me look at-"

"NO!" Amy cut him off, but he had already starting asending the steps, to the door. "No, no, no, no..." Amy continued whispering. She followed him up. When he approached the door and threw it open, his expression was hidden to her. Martha Smith was still standing there, smiling, but only slightly. Amy, in fear of being seen by either, hid behind the TARDIS console as the Doctor's voice sounded cheerfully, "Martha Jones!"

"Smith," when the Doctor looked confused, Martha continued, "Martha Smith." she tried a smile. "Is the Doctor there?"

"I am the-" he paused, then slammed himself in the head. "Oh yes, that's right. Who'd you marry? Oh, you married Mickey, right? Someone needs to look after that waste of space with no life," he shook his head. "The last time I saw you..." he stopped to check his watch. "Ooh yes, quite a while back. The Sontaran thing, right? Yes, yes. Yeah, I am the Doctor." he circled his face with his hand. "Eleventh. Regenerated. Hullo."

Martha's face twisted from total confusion to a warm grin. She embraced him happily, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry for the sudden enterance," the Doctor said, and the breath caught in Amy's throat. "She said that there was some sort of huge, worse-than-Dalek creature that wanted to crush the TARDIS at the door," he looked around for Amy, but when he was unsucessful, he turned back to Martha. "She must have been mistaken."

"Yeah," Martha agreed. "Mickey and Jack really want to see you. Fancy a trip?"

"Do I ever," the Doctor nodded. "Amy?"

Amy reluctantly emerged from her hidding place, stricken with fear, but trying not to show it. _He doesn't look mad..._ Amy thought lightly. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to see a few old companions of mine, yeah? Do you wanna come?"

Amy nodded, trying to show fake enthusiasm. "Yeah! Sure."

The Doctor grinned. "Great! Time to ship off!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Amy thought she saw something flicker on the screen. But when she looked, there was nothing there. _Must be my imagination,_ Amy clarified. _I am much more jittery than usual._ She eagerly followed the Doctor out the door. She shut it behind her, sighing. The Doctor locked it, and they were off on their way.

Behind them, inside the TARDIS, a face a appeared on the screen. Not a very nice face. Not at all.

**Ooh, I love a good cliffhanger. Who do you think is on the screen? It's someone you know well! The next chapter should be due within the next week or so. If I'm late than I'll torture myself in my own way! I love, love, love reviews, and it helps me write faster, so a quick click to the review button would be easy, right? Thanks sooo much! Love to y'all!**


	2. Sylva Noble Makes a Scene

**Yeeah, I got bored, so I decided to update immediately. I'm a sucker for updates, and I hope you guys are too. I decided it takes place sometime after Victory of the Daleks, but before Time of Angels. Because in the last chapter, Amy makes a mention of a Dalek, and thanks to the Time Cracks, she couldn't have known about the Daleks until the time from Victory of the Daleks. And I absolutely adore Rory, but he wouldn't do justice for this storyline. I forgot from the first chapter, I do not own Doctor Who or anyone inside Doctor Who, but the plot line is original. Also, some people and places are fictionalized by me. Remember- reviews are love. Reviews keep me writing, and reviews make me happy and joyous beyond all reason. So please remember if you like to review! Love to y'all.**

2. Sylva Noble Makes a Scene

Amy felt almost uneasy as she entered the quite large house. This was a house filled with the Doctor's former companions. How would they judge her? Would they hate her or dispise her, like she dispised Martha? _Why do you hate her so much?_ Amy wondered. _I dunno... potencial candidate for the Doctor's love-life._ Amy sighed. Has meeting the Doctor done bad to her, making her jealous of _any_ potencial candidate for the Doctor. Was the Doctor really that handsome? Amy looked up at the Time Lord, who was following Martha into the house. Yes, she agreed. He is quite attractive. In fact, if she was not getting married in the morning, she would ask him to strengthen their relationship. But did she love Rory? Did she love Rory enough to marry him when the Doctor and he parted? Or did she love the Doctor in a more way? This was not the time to wonder, Amy decided. She would decide when the time came to decide over it.

"Doctor, Amy," Martha said with a grin. "I present Mickey Smith, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, and Jack Harkness." A room full of people smiled widely at the Doctor, then sort of changed their face to confusion. Regeration confuses them, Amy realized.

"Hello!" The Doctor greeted, his usual cheerful self glowing. "I'm the Doctor, Eleventh Regeneration. Sorry, I keep changin' my face on all of you. Believe me, it's not by cho-" Amy had felt someone shove by her, but she figured it was not unusual because she was a stranger in a house full of Doctor-lovers. And she was his "weird" new companion. But what was consideringly unusual, was that the person that shoved her was an old lady with a determined face. Amy willingly stepped back, wondering what this newcommer wanted with the Doctor. Very soon, she got her answer. Before the Doctor had finished talking, the old lady slapped him across the face, causing him to sputter on his words and look at her.

"You!" the old woman yelled. "You, and your stupid blue box! I didn't want to do this when Wilfred was around, so 'luckily', he passed away two years ago." her face flashed with saddness and anger. "You _ruined_ our lives! You made Donna forget, you made Wilfred _obsessed_ until the day he died, and you left us to deal with all this... _unearthly_ crap!"

"Um, hello," Martha greeted halfheartedly, while the Doctor was utterly speachless. "And you are..."

"Sylva Noble," she growled. "I'm Donna's mother, Donna _Noble's_ mother, and this man," "Sylva" pointed rudely at the Doctor. "Whatever the hell he can do with his face, he's still the same person, that horrible person that ruined Donna's and my life! He's not a Doctor... He's a Destroyer! And if you let him in your lives for too long, he will ripp you appart! He will be your obsession, or his love, or just the person you admire to the point that you travel the world looking for him, abbandoning anything else. You may leave him," she was looking directly at Martha at this point. "But you will never forget him. Days, even _hours_ later you regret him leaving you behind and you stalk him, to the point in which he's your _only_ thought, your _only_ worry." Sylva then turned to Amy. "You may be his companion currently, but believe me, one day he's going to find a pretty, young girl and decide that you've seen enough. Then, he's going to leave you behind with nothing but himself in your thoughts. This is when you become obsessed with finding him again. It destroys your life." Sylva turned back to the whole of the group. "You all may love him, you all may worship him, but he thinks nothing of you. You are just like a robot, a new electronics device, that he uses until he tires of it, then he leaves it behind and checks out the newest model."

Nobody could speak. Not anyone could either object or agree with Sylva Noble. After her speal, no one wanted to speak. They were silenced into speachlessness.

"Just... so you know," Sylva added furiously, then burst into tears and fled from the room. A moment later, they heard the sound of a car retreating from the driveway, and down the street.

"Oh," the Doctor said suddenly, drawing out the single sylable. "Well, oh, Sylva, Wilfred," then, the Doctor burst from the room as well and they saw him out the picture window racing after Sylva's car. He was certainly fast enough, but Amy began to wonder if he would tire.

"Does... anyone know what that was about?" Amy asked lightly, doubtful anyone would answer.

The handsome man with the long jacket explained, "I believe that was Donna Noble's mother, Sylva Noble. Donna used to be a companion of the Doctor, his last companion in fact. Then, the Daleks invaded Earth, and bad things happened. Donna became half time lord, but it was too much for her brain, and she began to die. To save her, the Doctor erased all of her memories of him. As long as she didn't remember him, she would live a happy, non-extra-terrestrial life." the man had a nice, American accent, Amy couldn't help but notice. "Then supposedly, Sylva's father, and Donna's grandfather, helped the Doctor save the Earth from the Time Lords, and the Master. I'll _let _him tell you about that one." the man tried to smile, but he was unsucessful. "Oh yes, I'm Jack Harkness." he stood up and extended a hand. "Captian of Torchwood 3 in Cardiff, Whales. And former companion of the Doctor." Amy shook it hardily.

"Restrain yourself, Jack," said the man that Amy guessed was Mickey Smith. "I'm Mickey Smith, Martha's husband, and the couple is Mr. and Mrs. Jones."

"Nice to meet you," Mr. and Mrs. Jones said simotaneously.

"Uh, I'm Amelia Pond, mostly called Amy," she stuttered, unknowing what to say. "Should we go after the Doctor? Or what?"

Something then sparked in Amy's soul. Something very evil, something hating the young Smith girl sitting next to her husband. Something wanting to rip her to pieces, like she was the reason that Sylva burst in here, and broke the Doctor's heart. Terrified, Amy pressed down the feeling, not wanting to hurt anyone. What was that? Amy wondered silently. Why do I really hate Martha so much.

Bigger things to deal with, Amy decided, as the Doctor always said. I'll worry about it later.

It was obvious everyone was avoiding the question. So Amy repeated it, then Mr. Jones said, "I'm sure he'll do fine. He saved the world after all." followed by Mrs. Jones's "right."

"Umm..." Amy inquired, irritated to hear more information she didn't know about. "Care to elaborate?"

Jack spoke up again. "Well, it started when the TARDIS took the Doctor and Martha, with me hanging on, to the end of the universe. There, they met a man named Yana, and a project called Utopia. Ask him about that. Well, long story short, Yana was a Time Lord called the Master, who was hell-bent on 'mastering' the universe. He stole the TARDIS and made himself a identity as 'Harold Saxon', the UK Prime Minister. He then invented aliens who worked for him and assassinated the President, then destory Earth using these Aliens. I was captured along with Martha's family and the Doctor, but Martha escaped and went on a journey to find out a way to stop the aliens. She did, and her and the Doctor saved the universe, and time was reversed, so history continued on from the point in which the President was assassinated. The Year that Time Forgot, they called it. God, it was a hellish year." Jack moved his hands through his hair. "So the Doctor has saved the Earth on numerous occasions, just some occasions we know of."

"Like the time with the Eye-ball thingys!" Amy put in, and everyone looked at her. "When the Doctor found me, he found this spaceship with eyeball things and an escaped Prisnor. I watched him save the world. Then, he convinced me to go with him."

"He often does that," Martha nodded, her voice irritating Amy terribly. "He saved the Earth on the _moon_ with little or no air, and that's how he convinced me to come."

"Saved the Earth from Krillitanes," Mickey added. "But he got Rose to come with him from saving the world from plastic stuff."

"He saved my life," Jack said. "My ship was about the blow up, and he invited me into his TARDIS. Then, he abbandoned me there, so I had to find him with his hand."

"And this is all the previous Doctor," Amy asked, and everyone nodded. "What was he like? I mean, was he still hyper and talked at 90 miles an hour?"

Scattered laughs came from round the room. "Totally," Martha laughed. "He wore converses, a trench coat, and a pinstripe suit with tie," she grinned widely. "I guess this time he went with the bow-tie."

"Hmm," Amy agreed, unable to say more to the hellion.

"Amy?" Jack said, and Amy whirled around quickly. "Ye-eah?"

"You okay?" it was Mickey this time. He looked scared.

"Ye-eah, why?" but her voice sounded funny, almost cracked.

The rest backed away, but Jack took a step forward. "Your eyes just changed colour."

"'Course they did," something inside her spoke out suddenly. "Coz I'm taking control."

Then there was a laugh. A laugh that was contagious, glimmering in the people whom occupied the room's minds.

A laugh that had belonged to the face on the TARDIS screens.

**I will put the person whom guessing who is inhabiting Amy and appearing in the TARDIS screens in the story! So start guessing! The first guesser who gets it right will be in the story. So you have until the end of the next chapter to guess, coz the next chapter will be based on the Doctor, Donna, and Sylva at their house. Start guessing! Remember, besides guessing, reviews are exceptionally welcomed! And do you guys think that I should bring Rory in in the next few chapters? Coz I love love love Rory, as I mentioned, and I think he would play good in this, coz Amy is obviously in trouble. I have the perfect senario to bring him in, but do you think I should? Thanks to you all for taking your time to read and review and help! Love to y'all!**


	3. At the Noble Home

**Hullo to everyone! 3 I'm hoping for more lovely reviews than the ones I have. I forgot to commemorate the first person to review my story, The New Number 2. You are the absolute bestiest! I hope you like the rest of the chapters as well! So, in this case, this chapter is dedicated to The New Number 2. Hope you enjoy it! Also, as a note, this chapter is sort of third person Doctor, instead of the last chapters were third person Amy. **

3. At the Noble Home

The Doctor finally caught up with Sylva's car when she slowed to reach her house. The Doctor was not doubtful that Sylva had seen him running after her, but the usually embarassing notion had not slowed him down in the least bit. He felt absolutely terrible about how Sylva had reacted to him coming into her, her father's and her daughter's lives. He hadn't meant to hurt them in any way, but Sylva's speak had enlightened him of himself. Yes, he had heard multipule times before of his devistating impact on people. But never had he heard it so close to his most trusted people. Mrs. Jones had told him many times of his destructive properties before she witnessed him save the world. The thing was, Sylva had witnessed him save the world plenty of times, but his impact of her daughter and her deceased father - the Doctor felt tears well up in his eyes whenever he thought of Wilfred_, his _Wilfred, being dead - had driven her to hate him in the most dispiciable of ways.

Doing a clever little trick with his sonic, the Doctor entered the Noble Home silently, and undectiably. The first thing he saw was Sylva, on the couch, Donna holding her and comforting her. The Doctor's breath caught in his throat when his eleventh regeneration saw Donna for the first time. He loved Donna so much, she was his most best, dear friend, and everytime he thought of her, his chest tightened.

"Sylva," he began, catching both Donna and Sylva's attention. Donna jumped up, grabbing a random object, which happened to be a baseball bat that was lying around, and held it up. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded. "How did you get it?"

The Doctor didn't dare show her the sonic. But the old Donna he knew and loved melted through, and he couldn't help but smile, even in the littlest bit. "Remy Smith," he said, that name just poping into his mind randomly. "I'm an old friend of your mother's."

"Get out of here," growled Sylva, standing. "It's your fault anyway. What more damage could you possibly do? What more do you want from us? You've already taken enough."

"Wait, is he the 'Smith' guy Gramps always blabbered on about?" Donna asked, turning back to Sylva, but not moving her bat an inch. "Gramps always called him John Smith, though. The man he wanted to find so badly. The man he had searched for for so long. The man that kept..." she whirled back at him. "Showing up whenever I lost my memory." the Doctor flinched lightly. "But the John Smith Gramps went on about looked different than you. Totally diff..." Donna stopped, mid-sentence, and the breath froze in the Doctor's throat. Could she be remembering? No, no, she couldn't!

"erent." Donna then finished, the look in her eyes passing. The Doctor let out a sigh of relief, and turned back to Sylva... who, once again, slapped him across the face. "Sylva," he coughed, coming back up in pain. "You really gotta stop doing that."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Not until you talk to me!" the Doctor shouted back. "You can't make someone feel absolutely horrible about themselves, then run away like that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sylva snapped angrily. "It's your own damn fault. It's your own damn fault that every damn thing happened to us. And there you are, living your life with your new model of Donna, skipping away and seeing worlds like _nothing ever happened, _while we sit here and suffer for your mistakes."

The Doctor was no longer sympathetic. He was verging on furious. "You should have moved on. Like. I. Told. You. To. It's _your_ damn fault that you didn't listen to me. Again!"

"Wait, what about me?" Donna asked, gripping Sylva's arm. "Does he have anything to do with those two years I lost my memory?"

Sylva answered, "Yes," while the Doctor shouted, "NO!".

Donna looked terribly confused. Then, that look in her eyes came back. The light, time energy light, and she opened her mouth to say something. The Doctor cut her off. "No, no, Sylva, if you kill her, it will be your fault, and you will have to suffer. Suffer more than you have. I'm sorry that Wilf was obsessed with me before he died, and I miss him terribly too, but we cannot go on with our lives hating each other. That is not what he would have wanted us to do."

"Yes, and you know what my father wanted us to do," Sylva spat back, her voice like venom. "You were the reason he died!"

There was a terrible silence.

Then, "What?".

"You're the reason he died. He went out looking for you one night, and he was older, and he tripped and fell down his hill and broke his neck."

Horrible guilt clouded the Doctor's judgement. He had never meant anything by meeting up with Wilf and putting him into his life. He had never meant anything by taking Donna with him in the TARDIS. The Doctor adjusted his bow-tie stupidly, then looked at Sylva with tearful eyes. "This is why we hate you. And I will continue you hate you all my life, because I certainly wont be hating you for the rest of yours." she paused to glare at him. "Now GET. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE."

The Doctor, unknowning what else to do, backed away slowly, then went out the door, closing it behind him.

When he was done with that, he began to run. In no certain direction, towards no certain place, just running. Running and wanting to never stop.

**So, what did you all think? Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I couldn't really draw out their fight. I displayed a new Sylva in this chapter, and I made up a Doctor that resents the thought of people hating him. These were sort of new people, but I still hope you got into their fight and listened to them. It was hard to write, for it took me a while to think out and explain each horrible thoughts of seemingly nice people. I hated the thought of killing off Wilf, for he's one of my favorite Ten companion family characters, but it was crucial to the story. And the way Wilf died was absolutely horrible; I'm actually having my best friend torture me right now. I hope you enjoyy. The next chapter will be up within the next week, I'll start writing it as soon as I get at least one guess. Love to y'all. **


	4. I Know That Laugh

**Hullo there again! Yes, four reviews! That's the best I've ever had for a story on here! (i know, pathetic). So, here's the story: hynswtypie and sweetgirl23 had a neat idea with Rose inhabiting Amy (actually, that's very creative, I might use that later on...), but the answer is indeed the Master! I think the laughing gave it away, eh? Yeah. So, much much much thanks to The New Number 2 (again ;) love ya), hynswtypie and sweetgirl23. You guys are the bestest! And so, I dedicate this chapter to yous. In another case, hynswtypie was the first to get it right, but The New Number 2 was the first to "guess" or review. So if you guys could give me a name (first and last please) I will most happily put it into the story for you! So, I may continue:**

4. "I Know That Laugh"

Amy felt her immediate senses - hearing, smelling, seeing, tasting and touching - fade away like water down a drain. She tried to move her arms and legs, but it felt like her nerves were no longer attached to her brain, and she could not feel a thing moving. Terror rose up in Amy's chest, then it all... faded away. The feeling, or rather, the non-feeling. Amy had control over her body again. But that overwhelming desire to rip Martha Smith apart - now the feeling was telling her to tear apart Jack too - was gaining truth. She _wanted_ to destory them, in the mosy evilest way. Out of the corner of her eyes, Amy Pond saw Mickey Smith take out the gun that was carefully concealed beneath his jacket. "Wait, stop!" she shouted. "I'm fine, it's gone!"

Mickey relaxed, but everyone else was still on edge. "I know that laugh," Martha whispered increduously. Jack nodded, his face pale, as though someone had just painted it dead white. Mr. and Mrs. Jones looked at each other fearfully, then Mrs. Jones burst into tears. "No, no, no..."

"What is it?" Amy demanded, her fear showing in her own face. But only Jack paid any attention to her, looking up to see what she asked. "What is this thing that took control of me?"

"It's not a thing," Jack answered gravely. "It's a person. A Time Lord, to be completely exact. We briefly told you about him. His name is the Master, and he is the polar oppisite of the Doctor. His only mission is to 'master' the universe, and turn it into his own playground," Jack looked at her, but only for a moment, then looked away, like it was painful to even see her terrified face. "Sorry," he appologized. "It's hard to look at the face that once held the Master. Even for a moment."

Amy was not sure weither Jack meant look at her face for a moment, or if the Master inhabited her for a moment. She had seen what the Doctor could do, amazing, horrifying things, and that fact that there was another Time Lord out there, an evil Time Lord, chilled her. And the fact that it was inhabiting her terrified her. Amy turned back towards Jack, willing him to look at her, steadily pushing down the feeling to rip him to shreds. _The time had not come yet,_ something deep within her purred. _The time will come soon when you will rise to my conquest and help me restore my brilliant power. _

No, no it couldn't be true. No, she would not help him. She refused. But the will to kill was only stronger then.

Suddenly, Amy felt someone tackling her. She screamed, and tried to push them away, but the person was already holding her down. "GET. OFF!" she yelled, and pushed with all her might... and sent the person atop her, Mickey Smith, sprawling across the room. Amy looked at her hands, unable to believe the events that had just transpired. The normal, human Amy wasn't that strong. She could barely escape a arm wrestling match with Rory unscathed!

Then, strong arms grabbed her from behind. This time, she did not dare struggle. She stayed perfectly still, and let the strong arms that belonged to Jack Harkness carry her downstairs, to the cellar.

"What are we going to do?" Mickey Smith demanded, his face as hard as stone. "We can't let Jack fight her down there forever. What if she kills him? Kills him permanently? God knows if she can do that now. Scratch that, no one knows what she can do period!" he swallowed hard. "Martha, we have to do something. We have to find the Doctor, the proper Doctor, and have him help us out."

"Whatya mean, the 'proper Doctor'?" Martha asked. "Is there a different between the proper Doctor and the Doctor out there?" she jabbed a finger towards the windowpaine.

Mickey nodded. "Yeah. You saw the way that wuss ran out today. The old Doctor, the tenth Doctor, or whatever the hell he's called, can help us. We just need to know how to find him and get to him. Go back in time, yeah? Find him and drag him to the future."

"That's impossible," Martha shook her head. "The Doctor has told me, multiple times before, it's basically impossible." she looked away from Mickey. Her parents had gone upstairs, trying to console her mum, who was still freaking. "We need the Doctor, and if this 'wuss' Doctor is all we got, then we might as well use him."

"One prob," Mickey inturrupted. "We don't know where the Doctor is."

The Doctor and Mickey Smith had a common problem; neither knew where he was. The Doctor knew he was sitting on a bench, the sun starting to set in the distance, with houses that all looked the same surrounding him. How could he remember which one was the Jones house? The Time Lord rubbed his face in his hands and wondered if life would get any easier from this point on.

S'Oh well. He got up and began to wonder back down where he came, slowly. The slow path, the Doctor thought whimsically. I hate the slow path, and I'm taking it now.

What trouble had they gotten up to today, The Doctor wondered.

Probley not the end of the world.

**Don't say that, Doctor! Coz whenever you say that, the world really does end! Haha, I know it's short, sorry, but it's all I've got for this chapter. In the next chapter, as soon as I get one review, then I will most happily write the chapter about Rory that night. Yes, I decided to bring Rory in. The next chapter will be half Rory at night, half the Doctor at the Jones house. I hope you enjoyed it! Love to y'all!**


	5. A Mess of Things

**Thank you to #1fanofalot, and The New Number 2 (i looove you) for reviews. You guys are the best! And The New Number 2, Rory has a nice little special way of helping out in the story, so don't worry. I'll just keep you guessing until I reveal the real reason! I've got a hundred different awesome things planned for this story, so I hope you guys enjoy it the bestest! This chapter is dedicated to The New Number 2, my most faithful reviewer. Hope you enjoy:**

5. A Mess of Things

Rory Williams tossed and turned inside the safe haven of his sheets, unable to sleep. Tomorrow would be the happiest day of his life, the day he would be married to the most beautiful girl in the world. Tomorrow, he would be the most luckiest man in all of creation. But that was all tomorrow. And the night was slow and boring.

Rory checked the clock. 1:20. Oh, this was boring. So very, very boring.

Then, he looked up. A man was standing in his bedroom. He was wearing a bow-tie and a tweed jacket. Somehow, he seemed very, very familiar.

"Hullo again Rory," said the man, which Rory then instantly recognized as the Doctor. "I'm afraid I need your help."

* * *

The Doctor, with a little help from his sonic, returned back to the Jones' home quicker than sunset. He was tired out from the day he was having, and his limbs felt as though they were about to break off. All he wanted to do is go back to his lovely TARDIS, and just relax until more trouble showed up, but first, he had to collect Amy and tell the others who wanted to see him that he would come by later. Later as in two hundred years for him, five minutes for them. He couldn't bare to talk to his old collegues now, especially after that outburst from Sylvia and Donna. Donna, oh Donna. That girl. Amy was wonderful, she really was, and the Doctor was thankful he had a companion such as her. But Donna had been the best, the very best, and he missed her with all of his hearts.

The Time Lord used the sonic screwdriver to open up the Jones' door. It was dark out by now, and he heard distinct smashing sounds in the basement. Why trouble had they gotten up to now, he wondered, swallowing hard. He pushed open the door and wandered into the living room. The light from the two lamps were all that was on. Nervousness swelled up in the Doctor's chest as he approached the room.

"Doctor!" it was Martha. He turned, well stumbled with style, towards the sound of her voice, only to be crushed in her hug.

"Martha, Martha, what is it?" he choked, just enough to make her let him go.

"Sorry," she apologized. "It's Amy."

_I knew something bad happened!_ he cursed to himself. _Why didn't I think of using the sonic earlier!_ "What happened?"

"She's-" Martha broke off. "Oh God, Doctor, it's the Master."

The Doctor's chest tightened. "What?"

"The Master," it was Mickey this time, coming out of the shadows, approaching him cautiously. "The Master had taken over Amy."

"She's really fast and strong and, well, superhuman." Martha put in. "Amy's obviously fighting it coz if he'd taken complete control we'd all be dead by now."

"But-but _how_?" The Doctor exclaimed. "More importantly, where is she right now?"

Martha swallowed hard, and Mickey answered, "In the basement. Jack's doing his best to keep her down. She keeps killing him, by accident, though. I dunno if she can kill him permanently or not."

"No, she can't. Not even I can." the Doctor clarified.

"Now," Mickey said bluntly. "Where's the Doctor?"

"What?" the Doctor and Martha inquired, confused.

"Where's the Doctor? The proper Doctor, the Doctor before you, the tenth Doctor, whatever the hell he's called. Where. Is. He?"

The Eleventh Doctor adjusted his bow-tie. "He's gone Mickey. That's what happens when I-"

"Well that's no good, is it?" Mickey interrupted. "You're no good at all. He was tough and strong, and he was better. You just got worse." and he took off, down the stairs, with a tazer in his hand.

"No.. No!" The Doctor yelled. "I can fix this! We need to remind Amy of her memories, her love, her life. I need something... someone... Ah! Yes!" the Doctor turned to Martha. "You still have a vortex manipulator?"

She reluctantly handed it to him.

"Right then," he said, typing in co-ordinates. "I'm going to get her boyfriend. I'll be back in, ah, an hour or so. That taze should keep her at bay."

"Doctor, I-" she tried, but the Doctor had already gone.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I had to end it here. The next chapter will be the Doctor and Rory, which will also be kinda short. But the chapter after next, the seventh chapter, I promise will be at least 2,000 words long. Sorry! I hope you liked it anyway! Love to y'all!**


	6. Nooooo

**Sorry this one took so long. This was one of those chapters where you sat in a dark room and wrote furiously until you understood to the tiniest bit where the chapter would bring the story. I've been working on this for a while, and finally its out! Thanks bunches to my lovely, lovely readers and my even better reviewers, my always-loyal The New Number Two, and my new reviewer, No1fanofalot. You guys are the absoutely spectacular! And The New Number 2, I enjoyed that fact as well :D Anywho... Back to the story!**

6. Nooooooo...

"Doctor?" Rory Williams managed, flipping on his side to turn on the light. He tried his best to fake being sleepy, trying to drag some sympathy out of the Doctor for waking him up, and maybe get him to leave. But poor human Rory had no such luck. Ever since the eyeball-things had displayed the fact that the Doctor was "not of this world", Rory had been on his toes about this fact. Amy Pond, _his_ Amy, had been obsessing over a freaking _alien_ for fourteen years? Why couldn't she be focusing more on him, and their relationship, then the man in the sky that would never return for her? Now, with the Doctor's sudden reappearance, Rory began to worry. Did he go to Amy first? More importantly, how the hell did the Doctor know where he lived?And why was he bothering him at this time of night, knowing he has insomnia or not? "'Scuse me, but what the hell are ya doin' here?"

The Doctor's face twisted in uncertainity, obviously confused by the amount of slurring in Rory's sleeping voice. "Like I said, I need your help." he tried a cheerful smile, and mostly succeeded, but this only made Rory more uncomfortable. "I know where you live coz of the adress label in Amy's pocket, where she must keep it in case we came back and she wanted to know where you live. I need your help and I wouldn't go to you otherwise, because I have the strangest feeling that you don't like me of sorts, but this is urgent, and I need you and I can't think of anyone else. Except for that guy, the good looking guy, John or Jett or-"

"Jeff," Rory said.

"Right, Jeff." The Doctor said, his smile dampening, knowing that he'd be unable to clarify a name correctly somehow lowered his... self esteem? Rory was confused. "And she doesn't have his adress in her pocket, so you must be pretty important."

"She's my fiance," Rory said, and the Doctor's eyes widened. "And how did you get ahold of her, let alone her pockets?"

"F-fiance?" The Doctor was startled, for the first time, Rory noticed. This fact was the first thing that he actually found, well, suprising. "Well, she didn't think to mention this?" he paused for a moment, as in deep thought, then nodded in recognition. "She tried, I see, to mention it, but she was afraid to. Wonder why..." he trailed off, completely ignoring the fact that Rory was still right there and actively listening to the Doctor's conversation with himself. _Bit of a freak_, Rory admitted to himself somberly.

"And _how_ did you talk to her recently...?" Rory inquired again.

The alien nodded. "Oh! Yes! Sorry. About," he checked his backwards watch. "Five minutes ago, Amy and I shipped off to the stars. Only in realty she's been gone for at _least_ a month if not two..."

"Umm..." Rory, human Rory, was utterly baffled. "English, please?"

The Doctor ignored him. "Whatever your question is, it'll have to wait! Amy's in danger, Rory, terrible danger, and I'm afraid you're the only one that can help her."

"Danger?" Rory stuttered. "And how can _I_ help her when even you can't?"

The Doctor bit his lip. He looked quite embarassed that someone else was able to help the girl he obviously felt a, well, feeling towards. Rory liked this. He liked outsmarting the Doctor in at least one way. It made him feel triumpant. No idea why.

"Well, you know those horror movies when someone dies and then they possess the person's best friend to try and get revenge on them?"

Rory had never heard of a movie such as this before, and he didn't like the way the conversation was going, so he said, "Y-yeah?"

"Well, that happened in real life," he said. "An old, well, rival slash friend of mine has come back from the dead and inhabited Amy. Which is, as you can imagine, pret-ty bad. So what I need you to do is to remind Amy that she is a human, not an alien, and to do that, she needs someone from her past to reminisce old memories. This will create a realization for the inner Amy, and she will rid herself of any doubt the Master is feeding on."

_The Master?_ Rory thought skeptically. _How cliche is that?_

But he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"So," the Doctor said, twisting his head, reading Rory. "Can you do it?"

Rory hesitated slightly, watching the Doctor with fake enthusiasm. Could he trust the strange man that had saved Leadworth from the eyeball-things two years ago and enchanted Amy fourteen years ago? He swallowed, thinking of Amy, and if this was all real, what an impact this could have on their life if he was right. Should he take the chance, and risk being wrong and looking stupid? How else could the Doctor know where he lived?

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" Rory confronted.

The alien sighed, drawing out his exasperation. "Can't you just trust me?"

"No, not really."

After the cruel silence, the Doctor sighed again, raising his wrist chest level. "Well, if I can't count on you, I might as well leave..."

"No!" Rory yelled, causing the Doctor to flinch, even though it had been obvious he had been expecting it. "Ok, fine, let me get dressed and I'll come with you."

"Good man!" the Doctor exclaimed, and Rory saw a flash of relief in his eyes. Rory turned to get dressed, but the Doctor pushed his wrist in to the small of his back and pressed some buttons, sending them away with Rory still in his jimjams.

**Ooh that was longer than I thought it would be! I thought it would be shorter than the previous chapter, but it was actually longer! It didn't really end in a real cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be at least 2,ooo words long! I promise! Please read and review, people! I wont put up the next chapter till I have at least 2 reviews! Please! And if you review, give me your name, and I will fit it into the story! Love to y'all!**


	7. The Trouble with Crisis

**Hullo there my wonderful reviewers! I'm so sorry you had to wait for so long for this chapter! Thank you to the Master of Time, No1fanofalot, and The New Number 2 for reviewing. You guys make me smile! Three reviews for one chapter, you guys are the reason I write! And so, the chapter continues. As a note, there is a bit of Ten-favouring, and Eleven-bashing. That does not mean I hate eleven or do not like Eleven any less than Ten, but Martha seems to think so. Oh yes, this chapter is dedicated to my best friend Jocelyn, who is unable to make an account but still actively reads this story! This is for you Jossy! I know you're reading! As promised, more than 2,000 words! Enjoy my beauties!**

7. The Trouble with Crisis

Rory Williams did not have time to register that the Doctor had impatiently taken his hand and placed it on the vortex manipulator (though Rory did not know what it was called) and wisked them off to their destination. But as soon as he did realize what the Doctor had done to him, Rory angrily stomped his foot on the ground and whined, "You didn't even give me time to get dressed!" Off in his jimjams!

The Doctor did not bother to tell Rory that he had wisked the very same Amy Pond off in he jimjams as well. He decided that it was not the best idea, considering that Rory was already infuriated at him, and they were in the middle of the Jones' living room. Telling him this fact would be quite embarassing for the both of them, so he made a mental note to tell him on an occasion that the both of them were in a good mood and in a good place. If that were ever to happen.

There was a silence as Martha Smith inspected Rory as if he were some kind of figurine she was thinking of buying. Rory took this quite uncomfortably and, however much neither he nor the Doctor liked it, scooted closer to the Time Lord. Martha finally spoke, after an awkward silence, "So, Doctor, we have a dire situation on our hands, two now, in the time that you've been gone, and you bring back a strange man in his pyjamas?"

The Doctor sighed. "His name is Rory Williams. He's Amy's," he winced. "Fiancee." he walked away from Rory, and towards the door, calling out behind him, "and he's gonna help Amy remember _her_ life and not the Mas-," he whirled around. "Wait, did you say there was a second crisis?"

Martha nodded, sighing inwardly. "Mickey, sorry, wanted the tenth Doctor back, so he went off to find the TARDIS and see if he can find him."

"WHAT?"

The former companion nodded mutely.

Rory cocked his head. "TARDIS? Tenth Doctor? Mickey?" he pointed rudely. "And who's she?"

"Martha Smith," she said proudly. "Former companion of the previous Doctor. I see that you don't know the Doctor too well." she laughed lightly, a nervous tone to her voice.

Rory nodded. "Yeah. He saved the world from aliens, and enchanted my fianee with alien stuff."

The Doctor swallowed. "Right! Enough talk!" he turned to Martha. "Martha, how are things going with Jack and Amy?"

"What!" Rory burst. "Amy and _Jack_? Amy and a guy? What are they doing?"

Martha's eyes pooled up with tears. "Shut up, okay? Shut up! My friend is risking his life and sanity to stop your _girlfriend_from killing us all! So shut the hell up!" she pushed past the Doctor and ran out the door, presumably after Mickey to the TARDIS.

Rory stared after her. "Woah." was all he said.

"Oh, shut up, Rory!" the Doctor groaned, agitated, and gripped his arm, pulling him out the door.

* * *

Martha reached the TARDIS soon after she had left the house. She used her old key she still carried with her for safety purposes in the lock, and the door swung open to reveal Mickey trashing the console, digging through loads of cables and junk. He curiously picked up a half-eaten turkey sandwich, took a glace at it, then tossed it aside and continued digging. Martha came inside the TARDIS, shutting the door behind her, tears still in her eyes. "Mickey," she said solemnly, though wondering what her place was in all of this. Why she was involved, when she had left the Doctor's life long ago. "Mickey, what are you doing?"

Her husband let out a heaving sigh and stood, refusing to look at her, but instead looked down at the mess he had made. "I'm looking for something, well, anything that can bring him back." he shook his head. "No such luck. I have a feeling this new guy will be absolutely no help to us at all. We need to find the tenth Doctor if we're going to get any help." Mickey looked upwards, towards the ceiling of the TARDIS. "TARDIS, can you give me anything that can help?"

The machine stayed silent for a moment, then she creaked and brightened. A light staggered next to the spot on the console where Rose had originally released the Bad Wolf, glowering in and out. Mickey sucked in a breath, and Martha gasped. The light swaggered for a moment, then brightened and began to grow. It was slender and about six foot by the time it paused and Martha's heart fluttered. This was the exactly height of the tenth Doctor.

The light began to solidify, gaining form and shape, and features. A person, Martha realized, the light was imitating. Then, there was a agonizingly painful bright light, and Martha gasped in, covering her eyes. Mickey also flinched, but made no motion to cover his eyes.

When the light faded, there stood the tenth Doctor.

Martha was so shocked, she couldn't move. Mickey himself was tense beside her.

At first, Ten did not seem to see them there. He coughed out, wheezing, attempting to catch his breath. When he was unsucessful, he gripped the side of the console, hacking. When he regained his breath, he stood, straightened his pinstripe outfit and tie, and turned back towards Martha and Mickey. He froze.

"Wait, what?" he said, making Martha nearly melt. She had missed his voice so much. It was so buttery compared to the Eleventh Doctor's. "So I _didn't_ regenerate. And when did you two get here? Last time I came in here, I'm _sure_I locked the door," he looked away. "I must be getting careless in my old age," he turned back to them. "Why didn't I regenerate? I was glowing with time energy, getting the feeling, everything? What the hell happened?" he looked at them suspeciously. "Did _you_ see what happened? Did you do something?" he paused for a millisecond. "Did _I_ do something?"

Martha laughed at his rambling, missing it. Eleven did ramble, or at least he did in the short time she knew him, but Ten did it the best. When Ten rambled, you wanted to listen to the end, but when Eleven rambled, you sort of wanted it to get over with. Ten gave her a look for laughing, and Martha grinned again. That Ten look, the look that made you want to either hug him, slap him, or kiss him. Right now, that look made her want to hug him to death. God, he still looked so handsome after all these years. But she had Mickey, Martha had to remember, and Ten had never taken much of a fancy to her.

"Uhh, Doctor," Mickey sounded more confident when he said Ten's name, rather than Eleven's. Martha thought he sounded sexy when he said the Doctor's name. Or maybe it was just the fact that her husband sounded confident when he said her previous looker's name that made her giddy again. "Yes, Doctor, you did regenerate, but, well, I don't know really how to explain this, but..."

Martha continued for Mickey, "Mickey needs you. I need you. No offence to you, but the new you is kind of a space-cadet. Y'know what I mean."

Ten ran his fingers through his hand nervously. "So how am I still here then?"

"I dunno," Mickey said. "I asked the TARDIS to find you, and you appeared."

"Riiiight..." Ten said absent-mindedly. "The Doctor-revival emergency protocol. If a companion comes and asks the TARDIS for the previous Doctor, in case the new me is either gone, dead, or, well, evil, and the world is in peril, then it brings the previous me back for 168 hours, or several days." he looked sharply at the couple. "The new me isn't _really that _bad, is he?"

Mickey nodded. "He's no you, Doctor," he went up and slapped Ten on the back. "It's nice to see you again."

"Mickey!" Martha inturrupted. "We need to focus!"

"Focus?" Ten said. "I never really liked focusing. It broke my consentration. What do we need to focus on? And why is the world in peril?"

"The Master's back," Mickey quickly updated. "And he's taken over his, well your, current companion. Amy. Jack's holding her off best as possible, but I don't think he can hold for much longer."

Ten looked thoughtful. "That _is _serious. What is the new me doing about it?" he scratched the side of his head. "Or am I galivanting elsewhere?"

Martha laughed. "No, he-you went off and found some guy in his jimjams. Claimed that he was going to help Amy remember who she was, remember her life, not the Master's. I think it's a crack up plan, but Mickey thought you'd come up with one that's better."

The tenth Doctor hesitated. "It's a good plan, but obviously the new me is panicky about the Master. Though I cannot imagine why, he's taking the cautious approach. I would only take the cautious approach if I was scared of the Master."

"He is," Mickey snorted, taking a side seat on the console. "He's a crackpot. Nothing like you."

Ten looked at him strangely. "I suppose I should... thank you?"

Martha giggled, and Mickey yawned. "Yeah, ywah, save it. I'm doing this for my family." he side huggd Martha.

"Your..." Ten gasped. "No!"

They nodded in time.

"Married?"

They nodded again.

"Ooh," Ten sighed inwardly. "That's a toughie."

"So Doc," Mickey continued. "What do we do? I mean, what would you do? We only got seven days, from the look of it. Or can we revive you after the seven days?"

Ten swallowed. "Nope," he replied, popping the 'p'. "Not until I regenerate again. So I guess I should thank you for giving me one more chance." he grinned maniacally. Then, he reached out and hugged Martha, her pressing herself in him.

"I missed you," she said happily. "The new guy is not at all like you. He's a total klutz, and he's a train wreck. Sylvia came in and he crumpled. You would have stood like a man and faced her."

"Sylvia?"

Mickey shook his head. "We'll fill you in on the way. We need to get to the Jones' ho-"

He froze. The lock was jiggling and the door creaked open. In the doorway was the Eleven Doctor, beside him Rory, no longer in his jimjams, standing there, mouth dropping open.

**More than two thousand words! I promised! Hope you enjoyed! Love to y'all!**


	8. Patient

**Bonjour there again, my readers and fellow Whovians. First of all, I would like to thank my reviewers wonderfully, missprofessorwho, The Master of Time, and No1fanofalot! For missprofessorwho, thanks for the nice side-note :) It's brilliant news to see that someone is intrigued by this! For The Master of Time, my newest loyal reviewer, thanks for wishing me luck on this! I hope I do better than most on this as well! And for No1fanofalot, my loyal reviewer, what was with the man with the gun? I'm hoping that that means you like my story and like when it updates. Oh yes, I'm supposed to be dead now. *gets shot with gun* *dies* *regenerates* OK, now that that's over and done with, other stuff. I do not own Doctor Who, that belongs to BBC and the actors belong to themselves. I only own additional characters in which I made up, which there are none yet, but there will be, I asure you. And as a side note... THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR ANYONE THE AGE OF TWELVE AND UNDER! There is torture, mass amounts of blood, sexual taunting. Nothing _too_ bad, but just to be sure, anyone under the age of twelve may or may not be frightened by this. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Now, on that happy note, let's get to the chapter!**

8. Patient

In the darkness, Captain Jack Harkness was blind. He couldn't see two feet in front of him, but his hands were locked securely on the doornob of the door. He would not let anyone out. He would not let anyone in. It was his job. He was to stay put and keep guard. He was to die, again and again, painfully, angrily, to protect the Earth - and beyond - from certain destruction. Jack felt another blow to his chest, causing his head to slam against the metal door to the were some moments, in the two horrifying hours he'd spent down here, that he'd just wanted to give in a let her go up and stairs. If it would stop the pain. But there would be more pain if he let this _thing_ get past him and onto the Earth.

"You're weaker than I thought, Jaack," taunted a voice that was not natural. It was the base voice of Amy Pond, the sweet girl that he'd met only a few hours before. But beyond the base, it was the terrifying voice of Harold Saxon, former Prime Minister, also known as the prompt killer Time Lord, the Master. "I thought you could stand up to the time vortex. You're useless!"

Then, there was that cry. Amy's terrified sob. The pain she just wanted to stop. "No! No, no! Go away!"

Jack brightened. Maybe Amy was still in there somewhere, fighting the Master's control. "It's OK, Amy!" he called out into the darkness, only to recieve another blow to the jaw bone, causing it to come clean off. After the several moments of complete darkness, Jack was alive again, his jaw bone intact, but his body still on fire with pain.

The Captian peered down at himself. With his little night vision, (Jack had never been a fan of carrots) he could see a gaping hole in his chest that refused to heal up. Frayed skin lined his chest, and his ripped and dyed-red clothes were mere rags on his body. His pants were still intact, but his shoes were gone completely, when Amy/Master tried to take him out from underneath him. Blood was splattered on the walls like crimson pain, a scary color. He could taste the saltiness of it in his mouth, which made him fight the urge to gag and yak right there on the spot. Jack felt another blow, this time to his left shoulderblade, causing it to pop out of place and for him to scream in complete agony until he healed it up. Even then the excrusiating pain was still there. Still throbing, like a beating heart.

Hatred filled his eyes. "Madman," he was able to spit out. "I'm only human. You're not a Time Lord, you're a monster."

"Oh, save it, freak," the Master/Amy spat, like venom. She punched him again, leaving a hole on the side of his head now, much resembling a crater. This one didn't heal up either. So it made the agony even more unbareable. "You can't hurt me. You know why? It's not just because your weak and a coward, but you can't hit dear little Amy." he did a dramatic sigh. "Poor little Amy, the girl that was enchanted by the Doctor. You take a fancy to girls like her, doncha, Jacky? The girl's that like him will also like you. Like Rose, and Martha, and Donna. Ooh, that Donna, that fiery girl stil stays in your heart. You never told the Doc what you and her did after she lost her-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Jack. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

The Master/Amy laughed. It was Amy's innocent, pure laugh, coated with the Master's dark, maniacal laugh. The laugh of madness. "I know everything, dear Jaack. Perhaphs even more than your dear Doctor. He never really could get real work done, could he? He took companions like you, weak, scrawny things. Oh, that famous Doctor. He could do so much, you realize, you he wastes all his time on you, pathetic humans!" he laughed again. "A Time Lord, and his human companions. Lucy was special. Aparently, so is this girl."

"You leave her alone! You hurt her, and you die!"

"How?" the Master/Amy taunted. "How are you going to kill me and leave her?"

"**** you."

There was another laugh. "Ooh, fiesty, you. We're alone in here, no one's coming. From the account that there's no longer any sound upstairs, that must mean that they've all pretty much gone! Stupid humans, idiots. They left you all alone. With me." he did an Amy laugh. Then, in Amy's voice, he continued, "Anything could happen."

Jack was horrified. "Never." he growled.

"Oh," he continued, in Amy's voice. Jack could see her advancing on him, merely two feet away before she sat right now on his lap, fumbling what was left of his clothes. "You're gorgeous, Jacky. I don't think so, she does. And she wants to bad to kiss you. It's my mind, but it's her lips, so it wouldn't really count as me kissing you..." suddenly, the Master disgused as Amy leaned down and promptly snogged Jack. Jack gasped and tried to move away, but his better judgement left him and he deeped the kiss. Amy's hands moved about his chest, peeling off his bloody rags, gently soothing the spot where there was a hole in Jack's chest.

She plunged her tongue inside his mouth and his copied her, full fledged making-out. Jack thought of Amy, her beautiful smile, her gorgeous hair. Her sexy body atop him at the moments. "Mh-mmm..." he managd, wrapping his arms around her body.

Her hands traveled down his waist, acting as if he were a road-map, and tugged his his belt, attempting to take it off. This cut off the kiss immediately, and Jack picked the Master/Amy up and threw her across the room. On the other side, she landed with a heavily thump.

"No!" he shouted at them. "She would never do that! Hell, _I_ would never do that, to her!"

Through the darkness, Jack barely saw Amy's smirk. "Oh, but she would. It was her actions. Her deep, inner thoughts. I just allowed them to happen. I brought her dirty thoughts to life." he laughed again. "This little Amelia Pond, the Doctor's beautiful companion, has quite a dirty little mind."

"Shut up."

"Oh, but I wont. I wont shut up. BECAUSE I'M. NOT. FINISHED. TALKING!" the last part was a desperate scream, as the Master launched Amy towards him again, her tongue slipping about his chin, making him giddy.

"That's not," he groaned as she bit his chin. "Talking."

**I'm gonna end it here, because I'm thirteen and I don't want to go into the details of what happens next. You kind of get the idea. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, or hated. Please tell me! Love to y'all.**


	9. Simple Answer PART 1

**soooo much to my wonderful, amazing, fantastic readers and reviewers! Plenty thanks to missprofessorwho, The New Number 2, the Master of Time, and most of all, star-Rose-01 who went back and reviewed every single chapter for me! I love you guys! As a personal note to everyone; missprofessorwho: yeah, I'm thirteen, and thanks :) And the Doctor's coming very, very soon! Don't you worry! To The New Number 2: yayyay your back! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. And yes, I'm sure Amy has absolutely NO control over her actions, no matter what the Master says! To the Master of Time: thank you again for reviewing :) I am also very confused by the Master and the Doctor's relationship, but I most clearly think that the Doctor wants to Master in his control, but not exactly dead, no. I hope to make this work! And to star-Rose-01: I LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING AND MAKING MY REVIEWS GO WAAAAAY UP! You are an awesome online friend! Thanks for reviewing everything! Now, for the story. Oh, just as a side note, there will be a lot of Jack-whumping and Eleven-whumping throughout this. And I have been asked this twice, not nessasarily online; yes, there will be Amy/11. Definately. So, now, chapter nine is up!**

9. A Simple Answer PART 1

As the Eleventh Doctor (I'll call him 'Eleven' from now on coz Ten's in the story) and Rory Williams left the Jones' house, Rory stopped abruptly in the newly paved driveway. Eleven had to keep himself from sighing inwardly and groaning,

_What is it now, Rory?_ He didn't want to scare Rory away, as much as he wasn't very fond of him at the moment, because he was one of the key points in the plan of saving Amy and putting a stop to the Master once and for all. Dammit all, Eleven cursed silently. What was the plan. He didn't even have any plan! He made it up as he went along, trying to work out a plan along the way. This 'making it up as I go along' crap wasn't working very well in this situation. And he feared it wouldn't work anytime well in the future either.

"Doctor, I am in my jimjams. I need to change. Please." Rory huffed. "I don't want to walk around..." he peered around carefully, eyeing the neighborhood with select interest. "Wherever this is not even dressed! Besides; why are we going after them anyway? What's a TARDIS? And most importantly, where's Amy? What have you done with Amy?"

_Stop jammering, Rory, _Eleven thought, biting his lip anxiously. _Save it for a time when I actually have, well, time. Which is never._

That's when Eleven began to think about time. And how they had very little. And how they really, really needed to go. "Whatever you're babbling about, Rory, it will explain itself in due time. Now please, really, we need to go."

That's when Rory snapped. He was sick and tired of the Doctor ordering him around. Who did he think he was, a superior being? It's not like he was some kind of Lord, or something. "OK, Mr. Doctor, or whoever the heck you are, people on 'Earth' do NOT like to get ordered around by some guy in a bowtie. So please stop. I'm going to a store to get some clothes, then we can go, wherever the heck we're going. Right? Right." then he proceeded to turn and march away to God knows where, down the street. Sighing, Eleven had no choice but to follow his lead. After all, Rory was Eleven's only way to saving Amy. Bigger fish to fry, Doctor. Bigger fish to fry.

* * *

God knows where was a small store in the corner of the block. Rory picked out a plaid shirt and jeans, along with a pair of in-well-condition sneakers. Eleven thought this well of him, but Rory was insistant that they stay and at least get something to eat. Eleven rolled his eyes. Humans; they always had to eat.

Just as they purchased Rory's snacks and were leaving, a man bumped quite rudely into them. "Hey!" Rory shouted after the man. "You can't just ran into us like that and not appologize!" he continued even after Eleven nudged him perpetuiously. Eleven was aware of the man's lack of humanity, and this bothered him. Either he was just a normal alien going about his way with someone in the store, or an alien out looking for them. And if an alien was looking for the Doctor, it was never really good.

The shady man whirled around to face them. Or rather, look at them. The man had no face. Well, of course he had a face, but his face with blank, clean of eyes, nose, mouth, or any traces of it. Rory gasped in fright, and Eleven shifted a bit backwards. _You're him, aren't you?_ came a voice. A young male voice, possibly early twenties. But it came in his mind. _The Doctor. The Time Lord of Gallifrey?_

"Yes," Eleven answered cautiously. The man displayed a high level of telepathic communication, due to his lack of speaking material.

_Then maybe you can help me._

"Help you what?" Eleven inquired.

_My face, as you may have noticed, is gone. And this is the only way I can speak to you. _

"Are you human?" Eleven asked, just before Rory injected, "Doctor, who are you tal-"

Eleven snapped, "Quiet, Rory."

_Yes, I am. I've been tainted by alien blood._

Eleven sucked in breath. "So what can I help you with?"

_A man stole my face. Or rather, he stole it unwillingly. _

"What does that mean?"

_You stole my face. Not you, you. The other you. The previous you._

"How is that even possible?"

_A man. A man so full of anger and need to expoit a plan, a hidden plan. He unlocked a blue box and stepped inside. Oh, how angry he was. So, so angry. He needed someone. The previous you. He needed the previous Doctor at his disposial. Only then would be not be angry. Not be so, so angry. So, so angry._

"Mickey," Eleven realized. "Mickey Smith. He went to the TARDIS. If I, well, previous me, stole your face, then that would mean..." his voice trailed off then he broke off into a run. Rory stared for a moment, then reluctantly followed him, the man without a face close behind.

* * *

Soon, quite soon, they reached the TARDIS. Eleven reached for the lock, then turned back to the man with no face. "This isn't going to be fun," he muttered.

Then, he pushed open the door to see Martha and Mickey standing around the console. And beside them, was the Tenth Doctor.

**Oh, I do love a good cliffe. Sorry about the length of this one. I'm short on time. Simple Answer PART 2 will be up as soon as possible. Love to y'all!**


	10. Simple Answer PART 2

**Wowza, chapter ten! You know, this fanfiction was only meant for around four chapters, but now I've got a ton of new ideas coming for this! I'm extremely, terrifyingly sorry for the long update, and the cheesy fill in with Simple Answer PART 1. I reread it and was ashamed to call it mine. It was the chapter I got the least reviews on, anyway. So, the reviewers? My loyal reviewer, Master of Time! Yes, the Idiot's Launtern was where I got the idea for the person without a face. I'm glad you slightly enjoyed my short fill in. And star-Rose-01, my best friend on here! thank you so much for reviewing when the chapter was so idiotic! You'll get a suprise in this chapter! So, what's been going on? Amy is the Master, who's tied up with Jack... yeah, no details on that at the moment. Mickey and Martha revived the Tenth Doctor for several days to try and stop the Master. Eleven and Rory came upon a strange person with no face. Finally Ten and Eleven are reunited... how will it turn out? ... that's for me to know and for you to find out! Enjoy, my loves!**

10. Simple Answer PART 2

The Tenth Doctor and the Eleventh Doctor stared at each other for a few moments in absolute silence. Their eyes burned a hole in each other's faces, and but their expressions were blank. They were examining each other, the former companions realized. Ten was sensing that Eleven was a Time Lord, and Eleven was waiting to see what his former self would do next. Rory and the faceless person, however, were dreadfully confused. Rory was astounded by the fact that the box was bigger on the inside, and the faceless person, whom had seen Time Lord technology at it's best before, stood wondering where in hell his face was and how he could get it back. His newly upgraded telekenetic mind raged with thoughts and questions for the double Doctors. Meanwhile, Mickey started to feel flushed with embarassment. The other Doctor was here, and surely he would be miffed that he had chosen the previous Doctor over the current one. "It's still me," he would probably lecture him later on. "Just new body, new face. Just like last time."

The Tenth Doctor was the first person to speak, suprisingly. "So you're..."

"Yeah." replied the Eleventh.

"Oh."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Mickey prepared for the yelling. Martha said, "This is the Eleventh Doctor, Doctor."

Eleven rolled his eyes, out of exasperation, probably. "Martha, you say my name like I'm lesser than him," he rudely pointed at Ten, but he was sure he didn't mind. After all, Ten was Eleven, technically speaking. "He's the same as me. I'm _older_ than him. Please, stop this. Let him go back into the TARDIS, and I'll take care of things back at the Jones' home, just like I promised. I promised, didn't I?" his pleading eyes scoured Martha, like he needed some acceptance. He probably did, Mickey figured sharply, because he was such an idiot.

"You always break your promises," Mickey sighed. "There is not one time - one, freakin' time - that you have kept your word."

The double Doctors whirled on him insistantly. "How'd you suppose that one?" countered Eleven. "You've known me for, what, ten minutes?"

Ten, however, looked offended. "Mickey, I _do_ keep my word. You know that."

"I wasn't talking to-" Mickey looked frustrated. "Oh, nevermind!"

Ten and Martha exchanged a look of rolling their eyes and Eleven attempted, "Oh, nevermind all right, because you're the one that brought _him_ back when perfectly good _me_ was standing just beyond your reach. You could have just confronted me on my actions if you found them enticing."

Mickey countered, "I couldn't exactly talk to you, could I? You were zipping around, running after Sylvia Noble, running off, going to get this guy-" he gestured, rather theatrically, towards Rory, who put a hand on his chest in a "me?" motion. "I mean, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Eleven screwed up his face in a quite angry manner, then marched up to Mickey and pushed a finger on his chest, causing him to stumble back. "What is wrong with me? Oh yeah - blame the new guy! I'm just trying to get used to this again. I can't always stop and ask for permission from my actions. And I'm sorry - I really am - if you don't, ah, _approve_ of the new me, but it's the new me. _This_ is the only way to bring the old me back, and you've gone and wasted it for a silly permit? What if the universe really does end, and I'm _dead_ or otherwise unable to help and save the universe? What are we gonna do then? No, we can't call _Mickey Smith _to save the day. Because he'd have a temper tantrum whilst the universe crumbled around him. And Martha!" he whirled on her, causing her to shrink back behind Ten. "I'm _very_ disappointed in you. You, unlike Mickey, talked directly face to face with me. You could have mentioned that Mickey was going back to bring the previous me back to life! You could have mentioned that you thought I wasn't good enough? You-"

"Doctor!"

Eleven fought off insanity. He turned 'round, 'till he was facing Amy's fiancee. "Not. Now. Rory."

But this time, Rory had something interesting to inturrupt about. He pointed at the doorway - the empty doorway. "That facelss guy made a run for it!"

Oh snap, crackle and pop, thought Ten rather amusingly.

Just as everyone suspected he would, Eleven, quick on his feet, dashed off in the direction of where they had last seen the faceless man. Before anyone could react, the Eleventh Doctor was gone, nothing but a spot in the distance.

Martha's mouth dropped open. "Well," she said. "That was new."

"Right then!" exclaimed Ten, scaring everyone, as usual. "Lead me to this girl that's harbouring the Master. I'm quite anxious to meet her!"

* * *

When Ten, Martha, Mickey, and Rory arrived at the Jones Home, no one was there to meet him. Any false hope that anyone had that Jack had somehow met combat with the Master and defeated him vanished when the now familiar sounds of banging sounded from the basement. "That sound is good," Martha tried. "That means Am- the Master hasn't killed Jack yet."

"I told you. Jack-"

"Wait, what?" Rory inturrupted again. Now, even Ten was tiring of Rory's senseless inturrupting. "Did you start to say Amy? As in Amy Pond?"

Without knowing what signifigance Amy had to Rory, Mickey nodded. "Yup. She's got the Master inside her, so we've got to find some way to get the Master out without hurting her too much." he ended wth a sort of shrug.

This brought on Rory's outrage. "So _that's_ why the Doctor brought me here. So that I could see my fiancee die."

Before anyone could react, which this seemed to happen quite often, there was a loud bang to end all bangs. Then a silence. And eery silence.

Then came Jack's screams.

**Yay, cliffe! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get chapter eleven soon!**


	11. In Which Three Things Happened at

**Hey again guys! Thanks so much for waiting patiently for this next chapter and all the reviews you gave me! I understand the story kind of took a nosedive because I wasn't getting as into it as I once was, but I'm going to try and change that.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Master: SAY IT OR I'LL INHABIT _YOU'RE_ BODY NEXT!**

**Doc: OK OK! I don't own anything! It all belongs to BBC! And S. owns 'the Outsiders'! And star-Rose-01 owns herself! **

**Master: that's better.**

**Doc: SHUT IT YOU!**

11. In Which Three Things Happen at Once and Both Doctors Come Out Confused

Both Martha and Mickey did not like to hear the sounds of Jack's screams. It brought something twitching into their memory, something they were not quite sure what was. It was something... no, neither of them could explain it. But when they looked into each other's eyes they knew immediately that one another felt the same sensation. The tenth Doctor, however was tied up in his work. Quite literally, in fact. He was pulling apart a wired pannel that he had brought from the recesses of the TARDIS when they had fled for the Jones' House. Now that they had arrived, Ten was wiring and rewiring the pannel, his sonic screwdriver flailing. It wasn't his, Mickey and Martha realized in the very same instant. It was green and more technical, with something that looked like the extending claws of a grappling hook at the end. It did, indeed, belong to the one Eleventh Doctor.

"That's the Eleventh Doctor's screwdriver," Mickey put in, unliking that he was, in some way, defending the new Time Lord. "How'd you get it?"

Martha looked over at the door, which had swung open in the wind. "Rory's gone," she said. "Must've gotten scared by Jack screaming and all."

The Tenth Doctor did not look up, ignoring Martha's statement about Rory alltogether. "I borrowed it." he said. "My future self dropped it on the way out, chasing the faceless person. I only picked it up for him, that's all. Then I figured, 'I need a screwdriver, so why not borrow it from future me?'. That's..." his eyes flickered to the basement door. "all."

"Doctor?" Martha cautioned, her voice rising with hysteria.

Leaning forwards, Ten prompt dropped his wiring pannel on the floor. It landed with a band, forgotten. Mickey went over to pick it up for him when Ten put out his hand. "No, no, it's all right," he motioned for Mickey and Martha to come stand by him. "I don't need that anymore. I've got the information I needed."

"Which that information is...?" This time, it was Mickey.

"This." the Tenth Doctor raised the Eleventh Doctor's screwdriver and aimed it at the door. A burning smell wavered from below, in the basement, and the door began to burned down, though contained. The fire strictly burned the wood of the door, not anywhere else. As soon as the door was gone, there was silence. An eerie silence in which no one breathed, let alone spoke. There was a patient silence that only could be defined as a silence people went under when they were either terrified or waiting, and in most cases it was both. In this case it was no different. Jack and the Master disgused as young Amelia "Amy" Pond lay just down those greying set of stairs, awaiting for Ten, Martha and Mickey's arrival.

Ten moved his head in such a slightly motion, neither Mickey nor Martha sensed it. However, Ten was now able to see his two former companion's faces at once. "Come on then," he ushered. "We don't have all day."

"That's right," came a voice from below. It was sweet little Amy Pond's voice, but it was warped with the sociopathic voice of the Master. "We don't have all day. And neither does Miss Pond, don't you see." his menacing sentence was followed by a sound that could only be described as a cackle. It sent a shiver down the trio's spines.

Ten was, and this always seems to be the case, the first person to speak against the foul man's word. "Master, you're sick. You're terribly sick after the previous events of what happened to you and I can help. Just listen, I can help you. I always have and I always will. Just let me help you!"

With this, Ten charged down the stairs like an angry bull. Martha and Mickey cautiously followed. But what they found was something definately to be cautious of.

* * *

"WAIT! No - JUST WAIT! LISTEN TO ME for Rassilon's sake..."

The Eleventh Doctor was having a hard time catching up to the faceless man. Despite the fact that he was faceless and couldn't see, the man was fast. Thankfully, the Eleventh Doctor was faster, but the man had a good head start on him. This, of all things, was going to be difficult.

Eleven opened his mouth to call to the faceless man again when he accidentally collided with a young woman. "Oof!" she exclaimed as his shoulder made contact with her chest area, and she promptly was knocked over and fell to the ground. Sympathetically, Eleven extended a hand and she gratefully took it. With little effort Eleven was able to help the young, then woman to an upright position. He then turned to run when she called out to him.

"Wait!" she cried. "You're just going to knock over a lady and not appologize?"

Eleven blinked. Never thought of that. He turned back out appologetically. "Sorry," or so he claimed. "Quite sorry." and he began to run again.

"Hold it!" sighed the woman. Eleven impatiently rounded on her, eager to see what she had to say. It was that then he was on his way again. The woman had taken up enough of his time already. He needed to find the faceless man so he could returned to his Tenth self with Rory, Martha, Mickey, Jack, and most importantly, Amy, whom was harbouring the Master. "I'm Erin. Who're you, strange man that knocks poor, defenceless women down in the street? And where are you going off to in such a big hurry? If there was a fire I certainly would have heard about it, my brother being a fire fighter and all. Is there a fire?"

The quite confused Doctor got the impression that newly introduced "Erin" liked to talk. Ramble. Much like he did. "I'm the Doctor, and I'm in a hurry. So if you wouldn't mind-"

"You're not the Doctor."

Erin stated this so plainly at Eleven was taken aback. "What? Of course I am."

"No, you're not." she insisted. "I know the Doctor when I see him."

There was something in her eyes, something the Doctor didn't recognize. Something entirely human in origin, the Eleventh Doctor was aboslutely sure. Just something in those icy blue eyes bothered him quite a bit.

The Time Lord looked impatiently down the block. By now, the faceless man had vanished from view. Since he would have to track and retrack the man now with the sonic screwdriver he had just realized he didn't have, there was no shame in staying for a few more moments and learning exactly what was in this woman's eyes. There was no shame in wasting a few more minutes on something completely useless. It was only the end of the world, after all. It was only the Master taking over his lovely companion. Everyone he ever cared about recently were only in danger. It was not big deal, or anything.

Pursuing his thoughts, Eleven prompted, "So you've seen me before?"

"No," she replied. "I've seen the _Doctor_ before. I traveled with him."

Confused, the Eleventh Doctor countered, "I am the Doctor. I'm his Eleventh regeneration. I know all the companions I've traveled with before. You're not one of them, Erin."

"I'm not Erin," "Erin" said.

"Then who are you?" asked the Doctor, puzzled still.

When "Erin" told him the answer, the Doctor feared that someone or something was indeed toying with his problem solving skills. Because yet another problem was added to today's to do list.

* * *

Rory Williams was running slowly. His pace had slickened to a brisk jog, and his arms were soldified at his slide like some kind of soldier out of a slow run. Rory knew his destination, but he didn't quite know how to get there. He wanted to check himself in in the local sanitarium. It would be good to feel himself in a straightjacket and feel the soft downy of the white-pillowed room. It would make him feel better. Because it was quite obvious he was going insane. He had lost his mind. Fallen off his rocker. Lost one of the sandwiches at his picknick. Kicked the handle of the bucket. Whatever you called it, he had gone crazy.

First of all, it had become clear that the Doctor wasn't real. Amy might have been real, but she had eloped at the age of seven with a strange man that called himself the master Physician. Then, the man that was to be his rival - Rory had loved Amy, even at age seven - appeared at the edge of his bed as an apparation. That apparation that probably caused him to forget when he drove to a village. In that village, he met yet more apparations and the notion that Amy was kidnapped. Amy had eloped. She had been gone for fourteen years. This wasn't new.

Then how did his parents still speak of her?

Stop it, Rory Williams, stop it! Amy had eloped.

Had she?

Stop it!

Rory was not nearly yet done being indecisive when he bumped into the running faceless man. Rory peered behind him, looking for the ever-present Doctor, but he was nowhere to be found. "Hey," he said. "Where's the Doctor?"

_Why are you talking to him?_ came an unfamiliar voice in his head. _He's not real!_

"Gone." It was still creepy, the voice in his head coming from the faceless man.

"You know what?" Rory tried. "Why don't you tell me your name so I don't have to call you 'faceless man' all the time."

The faceless man answered, "Ponyboy."

Rory almost choked. "Ponyboy? Like Ponyboy from the novel 'the Outsiders' Ponyboy?" he asked, nearly cracking up.

The faceless man, "Ponyboy", nodded. "Yes. My parents named me after they very character. It was the first book to become holographic in the year 3032.

_You hear that_? it was the voice again. The voice in Rory's head that didn't come from Ponyboy_. The year_ 3032_. Seriously_?

Stop, Rory told it. He then proceeded to ask Ponyboy, "Okay 'Ponyboy'. Where's the Doctor?"

The faceless Ponyboy looked thoughtful - well, as thoughtful as you can look without eyes, nose, a mouth, or any other facial expressions. "I have been trying to avoid him. The man has done nothing but weaken my telepathic abilities. The bigger on the inside box caused my telepathy eyes to go wild. Everything in front of me is blurry now. I need my face back, and the Doctor man is not offering any help."

The human man licked his lips insistantly. Oh. "Right. Maybe the Doctor just got distracted, y'know? There's a lot goin' on right now, anyway."

Ponyboy bobbed his head up and down once, in the form of a nod. "I will go with him."

"Okay. Where is he?"

"I lost him."

Even at 7:03, something told Rory this was going to be a long day.

**Thanks for reading! I'll have the next chappy up by next week or the week after. PLEASE read and review. It makes me write SOOO much faster! -Doc xx**


End file.
